


Mirrors

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A tiny little thing, F/M, Introspection, Love, fandom wank response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: This is a very tiny something I wrote on Tumblr the other day in response to some wank that was floating around. You know, the whole "Molly is a mirror for John" bologna. It's a bit frilly, but I wrote it in anger. I apparently get frilly when I'm mad.





	Mirrors

She was his mirror. She always had been. Though instead of showing him a reflection of his true self, she reflected what he aspired to be.

_Goodness and light._

She reflected his secret desires- his need- his disdain for a deeply held belief that had stifled him for so long, he couldn't actually remember when he'd adopted it.

She reflected hope.

The purity of her heart, the depth of her loyalty, the strength of her convictions, the sincerity of her compassion, were qualities he could only dream of obtaining.

And he knew he never would.

But that didn't really matter, not whilst he had Molly Hooper to look him in the eyes and remind him to keep trying.

And when he couldn't stand the sight of his own face, he would turn to hers because s _he_ was his mirror. Molly Hooper's image far more pleasing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
